The Biostatistics Core provides comprehensive data processing and analysis services for the Specialized Research Center (P50), on Evaluating New Nicotine Standards for Cigarettes. These include form design, study design, and statistical analysis. These services will be provided to investigators and leaders of the four main projects in the proposed specialized research center, as well as to Cores A and B if necessary. The Core director. Dr. Chap Le, and Core co-director. Dr. Xianghua Luo, who will manage and direct the Core, have extensive experience in the areas of biostatistics and tobacco research and also manage many similar large projects in the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core of the University of Minnesota Comprehensive Cancer Center. Statistical expertise in the Core is particularly noteworthy in regard to the projects proposed for this P50 which include several randomized trials. It is believed that this group will be an important and essential asset to investigators of this specialized research center.